The Love In My Heart
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Castiel estava mesmo com raiva de Dean e disposto a ignorá-lo, mas o caçador sabia que o sumiço repentino do anjo tinha outros motivos e começava a se preocupar. Slash/Lemon, Dean e Castiel. Continuação de Damage In My Soul.


**Título:** The Love In My Heart.  
**Autora: **Adne Hellena  
**Categoria:** Slash M/M, 5ª temporada  
**Advertências:** Linguagem imprópria, cenas de sexo, drama em excesso.  
**Classificação:** NC - 17  
**Capítulos: **1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [**X**] Yes [ ] No

**_P.S.: continuação de Damage In My Soul. _**_**  
**_**_Eu comecei a escrever a fanfic junto com a Damage, mas não tinha desenvolvido as cenas exatamente como queria que fossem por isso demorei a concluí-la. E estou tão orgulhosa de ter terminado, mesmo achando que ela não é o que eu imaginava._**_**  
**_**_A música ali embaixo é _****_Speak In Tongues_****_ do _****_Placebo.  
_****_Ela complementa a história, já que fala essencialmente de uma ligação espiritual entre duas pessoas.  
Se puderem ouvir enquanto lêem, ela está em um clipe destiel no youtube.  
_**

_**~#~  
Every single sense in me is heightened  
**__Cada sentido meu é intensificado__  
_**_There's nothing left inside to rearrange_**_  
__Não tem nada dentro de mim para re-organizar__  
_**_And like a slave to history and science_**_  
__Como um escravo para a história e ciência__  
_**_I long, I burn to touch you just the same_**_  
__Eu espero, eu queimo para tocar você da mesma forma.  
**~#~  
**_

Dean Winchester estava revoltosamente encostado na parede enquanto Sammy terminava seu banho. Com o celular em mãos, ele esperava que Castiel retornasse suas ligações e as centenas de mensagens de texto. Impaciente como só ele conseguia ser e até um pouco (bastante) preocupado, discou o número que sabia de cabeça, ouvindo, após quase um minuto torturante, a mensagem estranha da caixa postal do anjo.

– Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu para tomarmos uma atitude ou esperar que eu encontre o Cas e o torture até que você fale? – Sam deixou a toalha sobre a cama, sentando-se e colocando as meias e os sapatos. Descansando as mãos sobre as coxas, ele fitou o irmão, estudando o rosto mal-humorado que conhecia tão bem.

– Você não tem uma pesquisa boa o suficiente para fazer isso.

– Eu não. Mas o Bobby tem. E então?

O loiro suspirou, contrariado. Odiava ser assim enganado e odiava mais ainda saber que seu irmão estava certo. Ele podia não entender, mas Bobby com certeza tinha livros suficientes para aprender a como torturar um anjo. E pensar naquilo fez seu estômago embrulhar consideravelmente.

Se Castiel estava sumido era culpa sua.

– Nós brigamos.

– Vocês...? – Sam moveu os lábios e piscou, não acreditando no que ouvia. Tentou imaginar a cena e viu que era, no mínimo, doloroso. – Okay. Não vou fazer nenhuma pergunta adicional, você me contará se quiser. – o rapaz puxou a camiseta da cama e vestiu-a rapidamente. Pegou a carteira e o celular, carregando junto as chaves do Impala e encaminhou-se para a porta.

– Aonde você vai?

– Falar com o Bobby, não saia daí!

Sam saiu pela porta antes que Dean conseguisse protestar. Caminhando bufante pelo quarto, o Winchester mais velho abominou o ser que tinha como irmão e todas as coisas que se passavam naquela cabecinha. Depois de dar quase três voltas pelo quarto pequeno, Dean cansou e sentou-se na cama, ligando a televisão sem vontade.

Trocou os canais e se lembrou de quando estava no "Mundo da TV" de Trickster. Riu ao lembrar-se do japonês estranho que chamara Cas de anjo bonitinho e logo se sentiu pior por pensar em seu protetor. Jogou-se para trás, estirando o corpo na cama e pensando em como passar o tempo. Fechou os olhos e estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu um barulho estranho...

Uma voz masculina, sussurrando melodiosamente...

_I can't fight this feeling any longer... And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow... What started out as friendship has grown stronger... I only wish I had the strength to let it show..._

Dean pulou da cama quando percebeu que o som era seu toque de celular.

Procurou-o nos bolsos e, sem conferir o número de quem ligava, atendeu. Decepcionou-se ao perceber a voz feminina que pedia desculpas pelo engano. Suspirou e teve vontade de jogar o aparelho na parede, mas não o fez porque a porta do quarto era aberta da maneira sempre gentil de Sam Winchester.

– Ei, achei que estaria dormindo.

– Demorou, onde estava?

– Fazendo algumas comprinhas. – Sam tirou o notebook da mesa, abrindo espaço para colocar as sacolas que tinha em mãos. Tirou do bolso também um pequeno saquinho cru, amarrado com fita de couro seco, parecia de carneiro ou coisa assim. Um objeto muito rústico para os dias atuais. – Segura.

– Que porcaria é essa?

– É a sua chance de consertar a sua burrada. – o rapaz abriu um papel branco em sua mão, riscando com giz amarelo sobre a superfície de madeira escura.

Dean arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas deixou que o irmão continuasse, traçando um círculo perfeito (ele que o ensinara, pequenininho ainda), depois duas estrelas de Israel e alguns símbolos que ele sabia ser enoquianos. Sammy tirou da sacola alguns vidros de rolha grossa e com conteúdos estranhos.

Não se preocupando com a enorme ruga de interrogação sobre a cabeça do loiro, o Winchester mais novo abriu os vidros, colocando sobre a mesa o último objeto que faltava. O pequeno e gorducho caldeirão que Castiel usara para encontrar Ana era mais uma das coisas jogadas na traseira do Impala e Dean ficou feliz em vê-lo novamente.

Limpando bem o caldeirão de cobre e despejando o pó quase cor de terra de dois dos vidros, Sam decidiu que seria melhor explicar do que agüentar Dean xeretando. – Isso é Mirra. Aquilo são especiarias. E claro, o óleo sagrado que Cas nos deixou, caso precisássemos.

– Que diabos, é isso?! Você vai temperar o Cas?

– Eu e Bobby adaptamos uma receita antiga com especiarias atuais, terá o mesmo efeito, vai por mim. – Sam despejou o líquido do jarro sobre o incenso em pó, umedecendo levemente a Mirra com o óleo. De dentro de outro vidro, já bastante curtido em óleo havia um pedaço de canela, que o rapaz habilmente colocou no meio do pó, copiando os desenhos da mesa dentro do caldeirão com finas linhas de Páprica Doce.

Um verdadeiro trabalho de arte!

– Ta, beleza, mas isso é para...?

– Queimar, oras. Os dois são. – Sam terminou de guardar os vidros restantes nas sacolas e tirou tudo da mesa, pegando em um dos bolsos da calça uma caixinha de fósforo e jogando outra para o irmão. Antes que riscasse o primeiro palito, Dean franziu a testa, naquela cara típica de quem ia perguntar algo.

– Você não acha que falta nada, tipo um anjo falando aquelas palavras estranhas? – Dean gesticulou ao redor, mostrando o vazio do quarto e dando a entender que não dispunham de tudo o que precisavam.

– Para isso temos dois incensos a ser queimados. Pronto?

Dean viu o irmão acender a canela e rapidamente cobrir a Páprica, transformando o círculo, as estrelas e as letras em fogo. Ao sinal, ele acendeu o saquinho que tinha em mãos, vendo o tecido queimar laranja antes de se desintegrar e ser soprado longe numa brisa muito estranha.

Durante alguns minutos, Dean e Sam ficaram apenas se encarando, duvidando se o ritual tinha surtido o efeito desejado.

E então ele apareceu, sentado na cama e com aquela face sempre incógnita. Assoviou malicioso e com um sorrisinho de lado, apreciando a face abobalhada de Dean Winchester. –

– Que porra é essa!? Ele não é o Cas! – um Dean quase histérico apontou o arcanjo que diversas vezes já o havia matado. – Você fez todo aquele teatrinho para errar de anjo?

– Eu não errei de anjo, só conjurei um que poderia te ajudar.

O loiro piscou, compreendendo as palavras, mas não sabendo ainda de quê Sammy estava falando. Desviou sua atenção para Gabriel e, torcendo o nariz, questionou o Winchester mais novo com o olhar. Sentou-se na outra cama, esperando uma resposta que elucidasse suas dúvidas e que lhe explicasse onde estava seu anjo da guarda.

– Eu não posso conjurar o Cas. Ele...

– Tecnicamente não é mais um anjo. – o Trickster, ainda sentado sobre a cama, tirou do bolso uma barra de torrone e mordeu um grande pedaço. Sabia que o assunto ali não era o Apocalipse e adorava uma fofoca. – Vamos lá, Dean, eu sou a sua melhor chance, mas quero saber o que aconteceu.

– Como assim o que aconteceu?

– Dean, meu irmão é o anjo mais misericordioso do céu. E você conseguiu irritá-lo. – Gabriel terminou o doce, deixando a embalagem sobre a cama e pegando algumas balinhas de goma para degustar. Estava entediado com o rumo daquela guerra e ter contato com algumas pessoas conhecidas lhe fazia bem. – Façamos assim, você me conta como irritou Castiel e eu lhe conto como te ajudo a encontrar Castiel. Feito?

O loiro suspirou, possesso. Olhou para Sammy e, vendo que ele não se importava, decidiu contar tudo de uma vez. Narrou sua historia de forma sucinta, muito bem editada e sem exageros emocionais, mesmo que sua mente estivesse gritando loucamente e seus olhos verdes estivessem, sem perceber, rasos d'água.

– Então foi isso? Só isso?

– Ele me deu a maior surra da minha vida e você diz só isso? É, foi.

– Hm. Eu não preciso pensar muito para saber o que aconteceu. – o arcanjo colocou a mão no queixo, alisando-o pensativamente e franzindo levemente o cenho. Uma atitude muito parecida com a do Cas futuro, Dean pôde notar. – Quanto tempo faz isso? Há quanto tempo ele não dá notícias?

– Ah... Alguns dias, nem uma semana. – Dean respondeu pensando melhor. Lembrou-se de Sammy conversando ao celular uns dias antes e de ter dito que Cas estava bem, mas depois... – Tem algo errado. Há mais de dois dias que ele não responde. Nada. Mensagem de texto, chamadas, telepatia, orações ou qualquer merda que a gente tente.

– O Cas sabe se cuidar, mas dois dias é muito tempo para um anjo caçado como ele... Sam, quando comprou as especiarias você não comprou um pouco de Sândalo também, comprou?

O Winchester mais novo procurou o vidro com uma etiqueta rabiscada e conteúdo cor de terra, que continha um pó fino e delicado. Retirando a rolha, ele entregou ao anjo, observando atento tudo o que Gabriel fazia.

– Vocês fizeram o certo em me chamar. – o ser celeste virou parte do pó em sua mão direita, ajeitando-o na palma semi-aberta. Ele notou os olhares curiosos sobre si e, embora não gostasse, precisou explicar o pequeno ritual que desenvolvia – Cada Arcanjo tem um perfume associado a ele, algo que o liga à sua essência angelical. O de Castiel é o Sândalo.

– E a sua é qual? Chocolate ou Baunilha?

O Trickster deu uma risada baixa, admitindo a piada de Dean. – Vejam e aprendam, rapazes. – Atento ao seu propósito, ele ateou fogo ao incenso, deixando que explodisse em faíscas brancas e amareladas. Por mais que se espalhassem, nenhuma das chamas era forte o bastante para queimar a pele.

E de repente, um ruído alto e agonizante preencheu o quarto.

– O que é isso?

– Isso foi um grito?

– Isso se chama tortura. – ele estalou os dedos, fazendo o silêncio reinar novamente naquele quarto, os olhos cor de mel-esverdeado faiscando. Fosse o que fosse que se passava naquela mente, com certeza prejudicaria alguém. E até mesmo Dean, acostumado a desafiar tudo e todos teve medo daquele olhar.

Tanto ele quanto Sammy preferiam o Trickster brincalhão e sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

– Vocês têm um mapa?

Sam trouxe uma caneta e esticou o mapa estadual sobre a mesa. O ser celestial rabiscou algumas pequenas letras na vertical direita da página, marcando com exatidão o local onde estavam. Pegando o vidro de incenso, ele despejou o Sândalo e esperou que o pó fosse magicamente atraído para um ponto afastado da rodovia principal.

– Aqui está nosso anjo. – ele bateu de leve sobre o ponto. – Eu vou com vocês.

– Como é? Quem te convidou? – Dean, já carregando a mochila com armas e o onipresente óleo sagrado parou, encarando o anjo muito mal-humorado. Ele tinha que ir salvar Cas, não o Trickster!

– Castiel é meu irmão, ninguém o machuca assim e sai impune.

Os Winchesters se olharam surpresos. Nunca, nenhum dos dois imaginaria aquele anjo em questão os ajudando e, mais ainda, protegendo outro que não fosse ele próprio.

**_~#~  
So we both can speak in tongues_**_  
__Para que nós dois possamos falar em idiomas__  
_**_Ah-ah-ah-oh_**_  
__Ah-ah-ah-oh_

**_Until the Universe has done_**_  
__Até o universo acabar__  
_**_Ah-ah-ah-oh_**_  
__Ah-ah-ah-oh__  
_**_And the course of time is run_**_  
__E o curso do tempo tiver corrido__  
_**_Ah-ah-ah-oh_**_  
__Ah-ah-ah-oh__  
_**_So we both can speak in tongues_**_  
__Para que nós dois possamos falar em idiomas  
**~#~  
**_

Como Gabriel dissera, sutilmente ordenara, os irmãos-apocalipse entraram primeiro no desértico e empoeirado galpão. Suas presenças obviamente não desejadas atraíram a atenção dos três anjos que mantinham Castiel aprisionado. De costas para o irmão, os três formavam um triangulo perfeito, impedindo que Dean cruzasse a barreira de energia entre eles para alcançar o anjo rebelado.

Enquanto os três se distraíam com os receptáculos, Gabriel abriu suas asas ao redor deles, extravasando seu poder para fora, queimando Kamael, Adniel e Issael sem precisar se mover. A luz clara e abundante foi preenchendo cada pedaço do armazém, misturando-se aos apitos constantes emitidos pelos anjos no linear entre a vida e a morte.

E então tudo silenciou, restando apenas as marcas negras de asas queimadas ao redor dos três corpos inertes. E Dean correu, passando pelo irmão e por Gabriel sem se importar com mais nada.

No chão frio e sujo, esperando pela morte, estava Cas. O corpo seminu estava pouco machucado fisicamente, mas os olhos azuis que Dean adorava não tinham aquele ar doce e pueril. Pareciam frios, desesperados. E se tornaram tristes quando notaram Dean ao seu lado.

Era um tom azul céu borrado pelo cinza de uma tempestade violenta. E Dean se arrependeu de esperar tanto para procurar ajuda.

– Você veio. – os lábios cortados se abriram num pequeno sorriso. O anjo esticou o braço, tocando de leve o rosto do loiro e apreciando o carinho que tanto esperara sentir. – Eu não queria morrer antes de lhe pedir perdão. Desculpe, Dean.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Cas. Ninguém vai lhe machucar mais. – o Winchester mais velho passou os braços pelo anjo, levantando-o com facilidade. Apoiando-o contra seu ombro, ele enlaçou a cintura esguia, caminhando em direção à saída. – Está tudo bem, vamos para casa agora.

Sam abriu a porta, esperando que o irmão e Gabriel saíssem, mas o Arcanjo sumiu antes mesmo de lhes dizer adeus. Bufando contrariado, ele ajudou Dean a levar o anjo cambaleante até o Impala. Assustou-se quando o Trickster reapareceu ao seu lado, trazendo nas mãos algumas raízes estranhas.

– Faça um chá bem forte e dê a ele por ao menos três dias. Vai ajudar.

– Hey, Trick... Gabriel. - o loiro franziu os lábios, esperando que o ser celeste se virasse novamente. Odiando seu momento de fraqueza, mas acreditando ser a coisa certa a fazer, Dean sorriu de leve, quase mostrando alguma simpatia pelo brincalhão que decidira lhe matar tantas vezes. – Obrigado.

– Cuidem bem de Castiel e se precisarem de ajuda, já sabem como fazer.

O arcanjo se desfez no ar e Dean fitou o irmão com um brilho estranho nos olhos verdes. Colocando o anjo desmaiado no banco traseiro do carro, ele entrou e deu partida, pensando num caminho mais rápido até o hotel. Menos de vinte e cinco minutos e Dean praticamente despachava Sammy do carro, obrigando-o a procurar um quarto apenas para si.

– O quê?

– É. Castiel precisa descansar e eu vou cuidar dele. Você arranje outro quarto.

– Dean, essa foi a coisa mais gay que eu já ouvi de você.

– E...?

– E... Eu vou alugar outro quarto. – ele se deu por vencido, encaminhando-se para o corredor oposto ao de seu irmão. Espiou Dean carregando o anjo até o quarto, pensando por quanto tempo o loiro conseguiria esconder que amava seu protetor.

**~#~**  
**_Don't let them have their way_**_  
__Não deixe eles conseguirem o que querem__  
_**_Don't let them have their way_**_  
__Não deixe eles conseguirem o que querem__  
_**_You're beautiful and so blasé_**_  
__Você é linda e muito blasé__  
_**_So please don't let them have their way_**_  
__Então, por favor, não deixe eles conseguirem o que querem__  
_**_Don't fall back into the decay_**_  
__Não caia novamente na decadência__  
_**_There is no law we must obey_**_  
__Não há nenhuma lei que devemos obedecer__  
_**_So please don't let them have their way_**_  
__Então, por favor, não deixe eles conseguirem o que querem__  
_**_And don't give in to yesterday! _**_  
__E não se renda ao passado__  
_**_We can build a new tomorrow, today_**_  
__Nós podemos construir um novo amanhã, hoje  
**~#~  
**_

Castiel abriu os olhos devagar. Estava dolorido, sentia-se tonto e levemente enjoado. Levou à mão à cabeça e com alguma dificuldade sentou, não reconhecendo o quarto em que se encontrava. Olhou para si próprio, tinha o peito nu marcado por alguns selos enoques e sem saber tinha perdido os sapatos e o casaco. Tentava em vão lembrar-se de como chegara ali quando Dean deslizou pela porta do banheiro.

– Hey! Estava na hora de acordar! – o loiro sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, fitando os olhos azuis de um modo estranhamente suave e carinhoso. – Como se sente?

– Estranho. E meio vazio, quase sem sentimentos. – os sussurros que deixaram os lábios ressequidos não pareciam pertencer a Castiel. Ele pausou, não reconhecendo a própria voz e desacreditando no teor de suas palavras. Ele estava preocupado com sua falta de sentimentos? E Dean estava preocupado com ele, depois de toda aquela briga?

Foi informação demais para um momento tão frágil.

O anjo cambaleou, quase caindo da cama, mas teve seu corpo sustento pelos braços fortes do Winchester mais velho. Foi então que Castiel notou algo ainda mais estranho: seu protegido, assim como ele, também vestia apenas calças. Suspirando, ele notou a marca de suas mãos nos ombros bem desenvolvidos e não resistiu em tatear uma delas, recostando de leve a pele repuxada e queimada pelo seu toque.

Sentiu-se fraco, infeliz e ligado a Dean de uma maneira que Cupido algum conseguiria desfazer.

– Você está bem, Cas? – o loiro deslizou os dedos pela franja negra que praticamente grudava na testa do anjo. Estava próximo o suficiente para sentir a respiração rasa de Castiel em seu peito e o corpo tremer levemente antes da resposta sincera.

– Eu... Eu não sei.

– Esquece isso. Nós vamos tomar um banho, relaxar um pouco e depois... Depois veremos o que acontece.

O Winchester endireitou o anjo, puxando-o para cima sem que pudesse protestar. Colocou-o de pé e encaminhou-se para o banheiro, amparando os passos incertos que o anjo vez ou outra errava.

– Porque faz isso, Dean? – Castiel deixou-se sentar sobre o vaso sanitário, observando o loiro despejar algo que borbulhou na água quente. O anjo viu Dean abaixar as calças, expondo sua boxer preta sem nenhum tipo de embaraço e até ficaria com vergonha, mas estava deveras interessado em suas próprias questões internas.

O Winchester mais velho ajoelhou-se de frente ao ser celeste, encaixando-se sutilmente entre o tecido negro que revestia as pernas humanas do anjo. Consultou seu protetor com o olhar antes de escorregar as mãos para o zíper da calça e abri-lo lentamente, puxando as duas peças que restavam do vestuário masculino.

Num movimento único, Dean colocou-se de pé, erguendo o anjo e levando-o até a banheira ampla. Ajoelhado no piso frio, o loiro molhou a esponja macia na água e apertou-a sobre as costas alvas, aliviando ligeiramente as tensões de Castiel. Aproveitando o momento, o caçador deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelos músculos do pescoço do outro, acariciando a pele enquanto transmitiam um calor que normalmente ninguém conhecia.

– Porque está cuidando de mim, Dean?

– Porque eu me importo com você. E eu precisei te fazer chorar para entender isso. – o rapaz deixou suas pernas dobrarem, sentando-se bem próximo à porcelana fria da banheira. Largando a esponja macia na água, ele procurou a mão fina e de dedos macios que começava já a enrugar e acariciou de leve a pele, procurando, desejando saber as palavras certas. – Eu... Eu desejei tanto não ser aquele Dean que esqueci de tudo o que tinha me dito no futuro, Cas.

– E o que eu disse?

– Disse que eu demorei demais para...

– Para...? – anjo murmurou, seu coração humano palpitando enquanto aguardava pelas palavras que sua essência angelical ignoravam, mas que tinham um significado quase tangível para seu corpo.

– Para torná-lo meu. Eu deixei o tempo passar, Cas e só percebi isso quando o vi chorar por mim. – o Winchester umedeceu os lábios, tentando ser sutil de um modo que jamais precisara ser. Incapaz de dizer mais palavras que expressassem seus sentimentos, ele se lembrou apenas das duas capazes de acertar sua situação com seu protetor. – Me perdoe.

Castiel inclinou a cabeça, daquele modo pensativo. Agitou-se na banheira, jogando água para fora e alcançou o corpo de seu protegido, puxando-o pela nuca para seus lábios. – Eu já te perdoei, Dean, porque eu sei que você está tentando o seu melhor.

Os olhos verdes brilharam como nunca antes, seu corpo e sua pele exprimiam tanto amor e desejo que lhe saía pelos poros, transformando o cômodo numa mistura mágica de sensualidade e candura. Com força, ele trouxe o corpo mais leve para fora da água, amparando o anjo em seus braços e depositando-o delicadamente sobre o piso frio.

O loiro atacou os lábios finos que sempre estiveram perigosamente próximos e mãos afoitas tentavam a todo custo livrá-lo da única peça de roupa que ainda continha. Dean moveu-se para cima e para baixo, deslizando facilmente pelo corpo molhado sob si e sentindo cada centímetro de pele do anjo se arrepiar, o corpo sendo arqueado na medida em que os gemidos roucos se intensificavam.

Castiel era puro, mas não burro. Escorregou as mãos pelas costas do caçador, apertando os músculos firmes que vira no inferno. Fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido mais profundo quando Dean tateou seu membro, massageando lentamente antes de tomá-lo na boca por completo, os dedos macios brincando ocasionalmente na entrada do ser rebelado.

A felação não durou mais do que alguns torturantes minutos, já que Dean estava tão desesperado por alívio quanto o anjo. Apoiando-se com cuidado sobre o peito machucado, o loiro separou as pernas do ser celeste com os joelhos, rompendo de vagar as barreiras naturais de seu anjo da guarda.

O corpo abaixo de si era quente, apertado e deliciosamente tentador, e Dean quase atingiu o clímax apenas por sentir-se inteiro dentro de Cas. Cuidadoso, ele mantinha-se pouco mais afastado do peito machucado do anjo, o rosto grudado no pescoço alvo enquanto sua boca chupava e mordiscava a pele, deixando-a instantaneamente arroxeada.

E os gemidos de Castiel eram... Ensurdecedores.

O Winchester mais velho aos poucos perdia o controle de seus movimentos, tornando-os mais frenéticos e violentos, fazendo o anjo entrar em combustão, o corpo menor retorcendo-se de prazer e novas sensações. E o mundo de Castiel derreteu e virou de cabeça para baixo quando o caçador retornou os movimentos em seu membro rijo e dolorido.

Dean o fitou de cima, apreciando os lábios inchados e as bochechas rosadas enquanto os olhos intensamente azuis se perdiam na imensidão de seus pensamentos. E de repente aquelas duas safiras o notaram, gratas por todas os novos sentimentos que culminavam naquele simples ato de amor, explodindo entre os dois corpos humanos e que repetidamente se chocavam naquele chão.

O Winchester mais velho sentiu seus músculos retraírem e logo após relaxarem, preenchendo o corpo de seu anjo da guarda com seu prazer enquanto cada pedaço de sua alma quebrada era preenchido pelo amor puro que Castiel lhe oferecia. Dean colou a testa contra a do ser rebelado, deixando algumas lágrimas cair sobre o rosto tranqüilo que o encarava com afeto.

– Eu te amo, Cas. E por favor, não me deixe mais. – o loiro saiu do corpo de seu anjo, deitando-se sobre o chão frio e puxando o menor para seus braços, encaixando-o em seu peito.

– Eu não vou, Dean. Prometo. Mesmo que você diga sim, eu estarei lá.

Dean concordou, descansando o corpo por quanto tempo agüentasse naquele chão. Abraçou mais o anjo, fechando os olhos e deixando-se cair aos poucos no silêncio, apreciando o calor dos corpos que se confortavam no medo de uma guerra.

Tinham um ao outro e nada mais. E era tudo o que desejavam, mesmo que fosse por uma vez apenas.

**_~#~  
FIM_**

Espero que tenham gostado.... Depois daquela briga e do episódio eu precisava de algo para juntar os dois e embora esse não fosse meu ideal de reconciliação, acho que foi o mais acertado entre um anjo apaixonado e um caçador meio tapado que não sabia ser amado.

**_Enfim, se gostaram, comentem, deixem reviews.  
É sempre bom ouvir as opiniões de quem lê!_**

Bjoks! ^.~


End file.
